


Let's Hope Dragon-Sickness Ain't An STI

by meh_guh



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hate Sex, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin fucks a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hope Dragon-Sickness Ain't An STI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).



> Tumblr three-sentence fic challenge from Kiyala: SMAUG/THORIN, AU IN WHICH THORIN FUCKS A DRAGON.
> 
> Apart from the sentence limit thing, nailed it.

Thorin opened his eyes and found a stone ceiling above him. Given that the last thing he remembered was tumbling down an increasingly-steep hill towards a very deep lake, this was something of a surprise.

'Awake at last, are you?' someone said, tone smug and satisfied. 'I caught you as you fell and brought you here for sport, little would-be king.'

Thorin was too old and sensible to react rashly, so he took a quick survey of all his parts, found them tender but in working order, and rolled to his feet ready to defend himself.

His preparedness suffered a little when he saw the speaker: the black scales and covetous gleam in the eye were too familiar to mistake, and he gasped. 'Smaug?!'

Smaug grinned and wound his way around a natural column in the narrow cave they were both in, its mouth open to a dark sky and the sound of a brisk river. 'Son of Durin. I had not thought to see you so soon. Rather, I thought to find you still weeping over your father's broken body-'

'Wait,' Thorin shook his head to clear the last of the fog. 'Were you not larger when last we met?'

Smaug stopped, tongue flicking out as he glared up from Thorin's waist-height.

'It was more of a strain than expected holding the Lonely Mountain,' he muttered. 'And hunting was scarce once the men of Laketown ceased herding their stock on the surrounding fields and turned to fishing for sustenance.'

Thorin stared down at the bane of his family. 'But you were tall as the great doors!'

Smaug let out a furious stream of pale yellow fire which was barely warm enough to singe the hairs on the back of Thorin's hand.

'I,' Smaug roared, no louder than a cat's growl. 'Am fire, I am flame, I am-'

'Tiny,' Thorin finished, frowning. 'And impotent.'

Smaug whipped his tail and rose up on his hind feet to thrust his snout into Thorin's face.

'I _AM **NOT**!_ '

Thorin laughed and placed one hand on Smaug's ribcage to shove him away. Smaug scrabbled for grip, wings splaying out wildly to no effect. He crashed to the cave floor with a pitiful grunt.

Smaug didn't leap up immediately, rather he shifted and hissed up at Thorin while splayed almost lewdly over the smooth sandstone.

Thorin stared down at him, eyes drawn inexorably to the slit between Smaug's hind legs. The scales there were almost delicate, and the edges fluttered as Thorin watched, letting a droplet of something clear slipped out and down towards the dragon's tail.

Smaug's orange eyes widened at Thorin's attention, but all he did was splay his legs a little wider, more of the fluid oozing from his slit even as something hard and pale started pressing out of the gap.

'Oh,' Thorin said, almost too quietly for him to hear himself and he stepped forward to stand straddling Smaug's tail. 'I _see_.'

At this, Smaug bared his teeth and swiped with his foreclaws, but Thorin dropped to his knees and batted the stroke away with ease. Thorin shifted forwards so his knees were pinning Smaug's hind legs against his own hips and gripped a foreclaw in either hand before leaning in to pin them to the floor.

'Fearsome wyrm,' Thorin spat, grinning as Smaug hissed and glared up at him. 'Your body betrays you, o bane of Durin's sons, so slick with wanting it's spilling out of you. Would you like me to take you? Fuck you like you're begging for?'

Smaug spat another gout of useless flame, then threw his head back to glare at the wall. 'I will not _beg_ , son of Thrain. If you mean to mount me, do not try my patience with taunts.'

Thorin sneered and let go of Smaug's foreclaws to bring his hands to his trews. Smaug's claws clenched but remained pressed into the stone as Thorin shoved his trousers down far enough to free his cock. It took but four strokes of his hand before it was fully hard and weeping at the thought of mastering the beast which had been such rack and ruin to his people.

'I give you one last chance, monster,' Thorin aimed the head of his cock at the now-gaping slit, pressed it into Smaug's emerging cock and rubbed in into the leaking fluid. 'We could still resolve our differences through bloodshed if you have not the stomach to submit to a dwarf.'

Smaug thrashed, snapping his teeth uselessly. 'As though any of Durin's line could master _me_.'

'Allow me to demonstrate,' Thorin snarled and drove home into the startling heat of Smaug's slickness. He drew a startled breath at the sensation; Smaug's cock pressing against his own as it thrust out of its home and into Thorin's belly even as his body clenched around Thorin's.

Smaug hissed long and low, foreclaws curling towards Thorin before he pressed the back into the floor.

Thorin grit his teeth around a furious stream of Khûzdul that wanted out at the sensation of being clamped in a hot, wet grip and instead bared his teeth and shifted his hips. Smaug let out a rattling gasp, with something that sounded almost like words scattered underneath. Perhaps Thorin was hearing the secret language of dragons; an idea which sent a fierce thrill of victory through him. Dragons were even more famously secretive about their tongue than dwarves.

'Where is your fabled might now, _wyrm?_ ' Thorin hissed, drawing back a little to thrust in with all his weight behind the stroke. 'Laid low by the base drives of your body.'

Smaug's eyes flashed. 'And you, o would-be King? Are not you equally debased? More so, perhaps, as it is you taking the active role.'

He shifted under Thorin, clenched almost-painfully tight, and did not quite stifle his own moan as Thorin's cock dug deeper into his body. Thorin thrust again, and again, his fury and the sensation of the unbearably pleasurable pressure around him tangled in a knot inside him.

'Yes...' Smaug hissed, eyes narrowing as he tilted his hips into Thorin's thrusts. 'Your people were always lacking in discipline. It is so satisfying to make you lose what small grip you have over yourself.'

Thorin braced his feet and drew back for a truly vicious thrust, driving Smaug's breath out and then repeating before the dragon could recover. Again and again and again, Thorin drove as deep as he could reach, sweat beading on his brow and his back.

'It is _you_ submitting to _me_ ,' Thorin growled as Smaug gasped under his onslaught, wings curling and unfurling as he thrashed in pleasure. 'And _you_ who enticed me thus. It is clearly a vice of _your kind_ to wish to be taken.'

'And one of yours,' Smaug managed, shuddering and spilling as he spoke. 'To revel in conquest even to the detriment of your interests. We are _watched_ , your majesty.'

Thorin thrust to his own completion before the dragon's words penetrated the fog of wrath and lust clouding his thoughts. He pulled back, kneeling again over the wretched wyrm's lax body and looked up to find Bilbo staring at him from the opening of the cave, face red as molten iron and mouth agape.

'I...' Bilbo blinked furiously and cleared his throat, gaze darting to Thorin's still-engorged cock and then over to an anonymous bit of wall. 'We, um. Well. We thought it best if I came looking for you.'

'And you have found me, Master Burglar,' Thorin inclined his head. 'And I have found that our quest is already successful; we have no need of courage against such a creature.'

Smaug hissed, the fire of fury back in his eyes and he lunged, but he weighed hardly more than a hound now and was easily turned aside.

'Right,' Bilbo rocked on his feet, hands clenched at his sides. 'Marvellous. I'll just... tell the others you'll be up presently, shall I?'

Thorin glanced down at Smaug, no more than empty threats and bad memories now. The dragon snarled, but made no move to strike, thoroughly mastered now.

'Yes,' he fixed his clothes and turned his attention back to his duty. 'I am coming.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic of] Let's Hope Dragon-Sickness Ain't an STI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795140) by [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus), [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod), [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/pseuds/Jenepod), [meh_guh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh)




End file.
